


Clinging Power

by camichats



Category: Marvel
Genre: Banter, Drabble, Flying, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 10:07:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30121128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/camichats/pseuds/camichats
Summary: Tony wants to take Peter for a flight around the city.
Relationships: Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 6
Kudos: 36
Collections: Tony Stark Bingo Mark IV





	Clinging Power

**Author's Note:**

> Written for tonystarkbingo  
> Title: Clinging Power  
> Collaborator: camichats  
> Card Number: 4049  
> Square Filled: T5-Flight  
> Main Pairing: Peter Parker & Tony Stark  
> Rating: Gen  
> Major Tags/Warnings/Triggers: None  
> Summary: Tony wants to take Peter for a flight around the city.  
> Word Count: 100-Drabble!

"You've done this before, right?" Peter asked. 

"You've  _ seen _ me carry people in the suit before." 

"Carrying people a hundred feet to safety isn't the same as taking someone for a flight around the city." 

If it were anyone else, Tony would've rolled his eyes. Peter went swinging around, but flying with Tony freaked him out. "You'll be safe, just use your sticky power to make sure you don't fall off." 

"It's not a sticky power," Peter complained. 

"Would it make you feel better if I called it your clingy power?" 

"Maybe clinging power. Clinging power sounds better." 

"Does it?" 


End file.
